Caradhras
Caradhras, also called the Redhorn and Barazinbar, was one of the mightiest peaks in the Misty Mountains. Description Caradhras was one of the Mountains of Moria, the three mountains under which the great Dwarf palace of Khazad-dûm was built. It was also the only site in Middle-earth where Mithril could be mined. But mining ever deeper into the roots of the mountain in search of Mithril, the Dwarf miners also unwittingly awakened the Balrog of Moria.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, III: Durin's Folk Caradhras was called the Cruel by the Dwarves and had long had a bad reputation. The Redhorn Pass (also called the Redhorn Gate) was known to be treacherous and was used by Hobbits migrating from Gladden Fields into Eriador. Because of its proximity to the Gladden Fields, it is possible that the River-folk may have passed through the Redhorn Pass. History Third Age In TA 2509, Celebrían, the wife of Elrond, passed through Redhorn Pass and was captured by Orcs.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" After the fall of Khazad-dûm, this pass was predominantly used by Elves travelling between Lorien and Eriador. During the Quest of the Ring, the Fellowship attempted to cross the Redhorn Pass, lying beneath the slopes of Caradhras, but were met with harsh weather and falling rocks, prompting them to turn back. Gimli attributed this to Caradhras itself, calling upon a malevolent force to stop them out of an apparent dislike of Dwarves and Elves.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter III: "The Ring goes South" Etymology The name Caradhras means "Red horn", from the Sindarin words carad ("red") and ras ("horn").Parma Eldalamberon, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien In Khuzdul, it is known as Barazinbar, from baraz ("red") and ''-inbar'' ("horn"). Portrayal in adaptations Lord of the Rings film trilogy In Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring film, the Fellowship is trying to cross Caradhras in a blizzard, Saruman utters enchantments in Quenya from the top of Orthanc in Isengard to prevent them from crossing the mountain by causing massive boulders to plummet down from the mountain and lightning to strike the mountain, sending a mass of snow cascading down and burying the Fellowship. This differs from the book, in which it is suggested that an ancient evil born from the mountain itself was sending the foul weather to hinder the group's passage; or that it could have been the work of Sauron, from afar. Gandalf himself responds to Gimli's questioning of Sauron's reach, to which Gandalf says, "It has grown long." In popular culture *The trailer music company Two Steps From Hell made a song called "Caradhras" on one of their public albums, Archangel. * The Austrian black metal band Summoning made a song called "Caradhras" on their 2013 album "Old Mornings Dawn". Translations References de:Caradhras fr:Caradhras it:Caradhras pl:Caradhras ru:Карадрас Category:Sindarin words Category:Mountains Category:Misty Mountains